To Save a Princess
by chronos33
Summary: Jordan and Docter Cox have a fight, a real, one and she takes jack and stays with her friend. Doctor Cox enlists the help of JD to get her back. By driving all the way to Chicago. I know the title is cheesy but I swear I don't intend for the story to be.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

This is my first fic. Feel free to tell me everything I do wrong I take criticism pretty well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elena! I need your help. Jordan might be the spawn of Satan and we might always be fighting but I was surprised to find out that maybe I do care for her. Really I do need her. Would you mind driving me to – " Doctor Cox explained before JD cut him off because of his excitement.

"Of course I can drive you. Especially if I can help mend your broken heart." _Doctor Cox wants my help, with a personal thing! Finally, I have broken that barrier he has put around himself! _

"Hold on their cowgirl, I am not asking you to drive me around the block. She is hiding herself in Chicago… "

_Curses I should have known he would not have asked me unless it was going to be a burden. _

" …But since you have already agreed I am sure that won't change your mind. Oh and don't worry about Kelso he already said you could have a week off."

_Damn my one excuse. _"Don't worry Doctor Cox I can't wait to drive with you to Chicago. By the way what is your preference for driving music The Village People or Michael Jackson? Oh yea, Turk should be able to come along as well." _ That should make him change his mind. _

"Neither, stop trying to make me regret asking you and if you're a good little girl I'll let you bring your friend along. Now you should run along, I have a few errands to do before we run tomorrow."

_The truth is I would normally love to join Doctor Cox doing anything but I have tickets for the Usher concert on Saturday. I should just tell Doctor Cox that I can't go I mean what's the worst that can happen. _(Imagines Doctor Cox starting to cry) _Know what I think I better just go I wouldn't want to see my mentor go to pieces. _

Doctor Cox interrupts, "Janet wake up, I am going to go now so I suggest you finish your shift go home and get ready we are leaving at 5 tomorrow morning."

Doctor Cox walks away; JD goes off to find Turk.

"Hey, Mocha Bear, we are going on a road trip. Jordan left the good doctor and he needs us to drive him to Chicago to recapture his princess."

"Princess. Did you really just call Jordan a princess?" Turk asked with a questioning look.

"That's not the point. Are you going to come with us or not?"

"Sorry Bambi but Turk can't go with you he is going to be busy catering to the needs of his pregnant wife. Besides why would anyone want to spend more time with Doctor Cox unless they were forced."

"Baby I thought you got along with Doctor Cox and you know I wouldn't have left you while you were this pregnant, hell my first born could pop out of you any moment."

"While I do have a soft spot in my heart for Doctor Cox and he has for me… but does he have one for you? " Carla chuckles as Turk and JD look at each other.

Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Fine, if you won't come with me Turk, I'll just ask Elliot." _Hmm… why didn't I think of Elliot in the first place? Considering how many of her relationships she has messed up I am sure that she will be helpful._

"Ha ha have fun with that, I wonder who Doctor Cox will kill first you for bringing Elliot or Elliot for just being herself. Listen I would love to stay and chat but I gotta go remove Mrs. Bates' appendix."

Turk leaves and Carla gives JD a sympathetic smile before going. Elliot walks up.

_Elliot, just who I wanted to see._ "Hey Elliot, do you have any big family events this week, how about big plans in general, cause boy do I have an offer for you – "

"Alright JD just spill it now, I don't have time to listen to your sales pitch." Elliot cuts him off before he dives into a long-winded speech.

_Someone is rather cranky today… must be that time of the month. _"Fine, could you please come with me and Doctor Cox on a road trip."

"Where are we going and why does he want us to come with him? I thought you drove him insane."

"Well apparently Jordon took Jack and left Doctor Cox. She is staying with her friend in Chicago and I think he invited me because he needed emotional support."

"Nice try newbie but I really just needed someone to split the driving with me." Doctor Cox yells as he walks by.

Elliot grins and replies "Fun fun, I love helping people solve their relationship problems. Hah God knows I have had so many that I am sort of an expert at fixing them."

_This is going better that excepted._ "Great, we are leaving at 5 o' clock tomarrow morning."

End chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Thank you to my reviewers, I appreciate your comments. Please keep commenting.

I think I am going to have a couple of chapters with other character's thoughts. This chapter is going to be Doctor Cox's.

**Dr. Cox is driving a Yukon up to the hospital. **

_Why did I ask newbie for help? I really should be doing this on my own. Eventually he and his husband will ask why Jordan left – wait a second. Why is Barbie standing next to JD with a duffel bag? No way is this going to work out, I probably wouldn't have to talk much if it was just the guys and myself, but Barbie, all she can do is talk. I'll just tell her that I really just wanted to go alone with JD. Wait she won't believe that. Fine, I'll just tell her the truth._ Dr. Cox gets out of the car and immediately croaks out, "Barbie, I don't want you to come with us."

Elliot looks at Dr. Cox and says "I understand this must be a rough time for you but I know that you don't mean what you said, so don't worry I am still coming along." Elliot then hops into the back seat of the car and buckles up.

"Look Dr. Cox, Turk couldn't come so I figured that you would be fine with Elliot coming along instead. Honestly, she is an expert at relationships." JD offers as he looks at Dr. Cox with shame on his face.

_He looks as if he is going to cry, jeez. _"Tell me, how many relationships Barbie has had that lasted longer than three weeks?"

"Hmm that's a toughie, I would say about 3. But still that's not the point. Elliot has messed up so many relationships that I am sure she knows exactly how to fix yours."

_I hate to admit but the kids got a point. Fine, Barbie stays. _"Fine, hop in newbie we have approximately 1749 miles to drive." JD and Dr. Cox get in the car and drive off.

**Dr. Cox is driving, Elliot is sitting silently in the back and JD is listening to his iPod in the front**.

"I guess this is a good time to set the rules. Rule number one; we will make three stops a day besides those to switch drivers. Rule number two; we will each take six-hour shifts at driving. Rule number three; -"

Elliot shouts out before Dr. Cox can say rule number three, "No way are we driving 18 hours a day that's insane. If we do an average of 65 mph we'll get there in a day and a half – "

"Maybe you should let me say rule number three before you continue, rule number three; I make all executive decisions. So, Barbie do you have anything else to say?" _I defiantly scared her that time. _

"Yea, I think we should only have 4 hour shifts and drive 12 hours." Elliot replied with a smile on her face.

"I agree with her, I think it's ludicrous to drive 18 hours a day. I think Jordan probably need her space anyway, that's why she left in the first place." JD inserted with confidence and a smirk on his face.

"Okay, I'll allow you that one small concession. Now lets stay quite for a while." _Please, please, please don't ask why she left in the first place. I know you newbie that's what you are thinking. _

"Dr. Cox, since we are on the topic of Jordan… why did she leave in the first place?" Elliot asked and then added, "If you are going to allow us to help you we need to know why it is she left in the first place."

_Damn I knew this was going to happen. I should have trusted my gut instinct to go alone. _"Look Elliot, it is Elliot right?" _Can't let her know that I know her name. _"It's a really sore subject for me now so why don't we talk about a little later into our trip."

"Obviously you are hiding something from us. Don't worry I'll have you dishing out in about three hours. For now I am going to sleep since I have this whole bench to myself. Say, where did you get this car I thought you only had the Porsche? "

"Where do you think I got it, I rented it. I am thinking about buying one though because of the whole about to have two kids thing and I hate mini vans." _Ugh way to go Perry you totally got her off the topic of Jordan. _

JD had been uncharacteristically silent for most of the hour so he felt that he should join the conversation, "I totally agree Dr. Cox, you are to studly to drive a mini van. I think you should get one of these in black, you would remind me of those rappers in the music videos – "

Dr. Cox interrupts JD to say, "I think we need a rule number four and this one is just for you Daisy, try to be as straight as possible."

**Three hours later Dr. Cox and JD have switched and now JD is driving. **

"Okay Dr. Cox I think its time you told us why Jordan left you. Even is you are still upset about I just think it would be better for you to get it off you chest. So spill let it all flow out of you like a fountain." Elliot said to break the silence that had plagued the car.

_I guess now is as good a time as any to tell them. Don't get embarrassed these are the people who want to be friends with you, or at least have your respect. _"Urh, if you must know I asked her to marry me, then she got all flustered and said she had to leave. Happy now Barbie."

"Okay this is not a problem, but first I have to ask how did you do it. Did you have a romantic evening and then you told her how much you loved her, did you leave her a romantic note to find you somewhere and you waited there to tell her how you felt. Did you – " Elliot started.

"No I just told her we may as well get married again because we already have one kid, another is on the way and we live together…" _I don't think I have ever seen Barbie that shade of red, and why is Scarlet giggling uncontrollably. _ "… Do you have to giggle like that Scarlet, honestly."

"Well I can tell you why she left you, that has to be the most unromantic proposal in the history of proposals, honestly it sounds like a business deal. Go ahead Elliot tell him how right I am." JD announced while trying to control his giggling, unsuccessfully.

"Don't worry Dr. Cox, while JD is very much so right I think we can fix the damage you have done."

_What does she mean she thinks she can fix the damage I have done. Could Jordan possibly leave me forever over a crummy proposal. Actually I am sure she has left people for less than this. Crap! What should I do? I guess I am just going to have to trust these two buffoons. _

End of chapter.

Please tell me how it's going if you have any suggestions for a title or for anything in general feel free to message me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this story.

AN: thank you to my reviewers. Sorry I have waited so long to write another chapter I haven't been feeling well and I have been pummeled with schoolwork. I was thinking about doing a chapter from Jordan's perspective. Any thoughts? This chapter is in JD's POV. Please R&R.

---------- ---------- --------- --------- ---------- --------- --------- --------- ---------- -------- --------- ------

**JD is driving while Dr. Cox and Elliot sleep**

_After Dr. Cox told us why Jordan left I found myself pondering on how that must have went for Dr. Cox. I know he was already married to her once but after seeing how poorly things went how could he have the courage to ask her again. Maybe that is what love is all about not worrying about how the future is going to play out but thinking about the present and what is going to make you happy. Oooo! A dinosaur museum I should stop and look around, Dr. Cox_ _and Elliot are asleep so its not like they are going to realize anything, and we are already in Utah. _

**JD pulls onto the exit ramp and drives into the museum parking lot**

Quietly to himself JD whispers "Aright JD, don't blow your chance by making to much noise just quietly open the door get out and shut it." _I should probably leave a note incase one of them wakes up. _

Suddenly Dr. Cox asks "Newbie, why is the car stopped?"

_Dammit I should have known this would happen. _JD replies, "Well Dr. Cox, I thought I could stop and check out this exciting dinosaur museum, you see when I was younger I spent most of my afternoons studying dinosaur books so I thought it would be nice to see some of the fossils I read about."

"Look Priscilla, I would love to make all your little girl dreams about seeing some dino fossils come true, but the fact of the matter is that we really don't have that much time to waste so frivolously."

"Okay Dr. Cox, I suppose your right. I guess this means we can't go to the Red Wings versus the Chicago Bears game I got tickets for while you were asleep." JD said with a sigh.

"Ugh, You're killing me Amy. The Red Wings are a Hockey team and the Bears are a football team.

_Damn it. Note to self; memorize all of the NHL hockey teams. Well I have the keys and he doesn't so ha ha Dr. Cox I win. _JD jumps out of the car and as he is running to the museum shouts back at Dr. Cox, "Ha ha sucker, I have the keys."

"Fine, Barbie wake up we are going to look at some old dinosaur bones"

Elliot woke up with a cheery smile replied, "I knew this trip was going to be fun, I get to plan a proposal, see dinosaurs and go to some of America's finest diners."

**JD is waiting at the entrance as Dr. Cox and Elliot walk up.**

"I knew you couldn't resist the allure of fossils, we should go to the meat eaters section last they are the coolest. What do you think Dr. Cox?"

Dr. Cox replied in his usual sarcastic tone, " I think you aren't going to drive anymore… and you need to grow a pair. Sorry Barbie looks like you are going to have to do a double shift of driving because of your little girlfriend's antics."

_That joke is getting old, but revenge is sweet and when that lady that sells the tickets calls Dr. Cox grandpa he is going to freak. _

"Dr. Cox I don't think I can drive for eight hours straight. What if JD promises not to make any more random stops? Besides I am sure that I will have to eat and go to the bathroom at least twice an hour if I drive so, I don't think you want me to do that much driving." Elliot whined.

"God you two act like a bunch of kids. I though I could have to trusted you two to do something right, I mean you mess up your jobs so well maybe you haven't had enough time to practice messing up your driving abilities." Dr. Cox said as he walked in to get tickets into the museum.

_Hehehe here it comes. Maybe I ought to tell Elliot. _"Elliot," JD whispered, "I told the lady that Dr. Cox was our grandpa. Hehehe."

"Way to be mature JD, now we will have to deal with an even angrier Dr. Cox," Elliot then giggled, "It's gonna be fun to watch though."

When Dr. Cox walked up to the front desk, the woman sitting there asked in a pleasant voice, "Hello sir, welcome to the states finest dinosaur museum. How may I help you?"

Dr. Cox gruffly replied, "I need three entrance passes or whatever the hell you call them."

"Aright sir, so you will want two adult tickets for your grandson and granddaughter and one senior ticket for yourself?" The women inquired.

"Hold on just a second there, those two numbskulls behind me are not, NOT, my family. Tell me," pauses to look down at her name tag, " Helen, do I look old enough to have a kid who has thirty something year old kids? So in case you need some help figuring it out, I need **THREE** adulttickets."

**Helen hands Dr. Cox the tickets and the three of them enter the museum. **

----------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Wow sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I am on the crew team at my school and that takes up all my free time. Not to mention the AP World Exam that is coming up. That's on May 17th so after that I will have loads more timewhich will probably mean more updates.


End file.
